megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:List of Persona 5 Skills
Differences It seems the SP are mostly the same but are there any differences in Power and Accuracy. --Cococrash11 (talk) 07:46, May 7, 2016 (UTC) :New tier of power: "miniscule" (極小) for Tempest Slash (五月雨斬り) as seen in Scathach skill list. -- Inpursuit (talk) 07:49, May 7, 2016 (UTC) What about Poison and Paralysis? Shouldn't those be in the game? BlackCat7688 (talk) 04:04, April 20, 2017 (UTC) Hit Rates of Attacks I'm really curious about the accuracy of some attacks in this game. If you know the accuracy/hit rates for these attacks, please tell me! Below is the list of skills that I'm curious about their hit rates. I'm also going to try to predict the hit rates. But I'm not sure (in brackets after the skill; not the actual hit rates unless confirmed). #Mudo and Hama (40% chance to instant kill) #Mamudo and Mahama (40% chance to instant kill) #Mudoon, Hamaon, Door of Hades (60% chance to instant kill) #Mamudoon and Mahamaon (60% chance to instant kill) #Die For Me! (80% chance to instant kill) #Samsara (80% chance to instant kill) #Ailment skills (1 foe, 40% to inflict ailment; all foes, 60% to inflict ailment) #Elemental ailments (5% to Burn/Freeze/Shock, probably very bad estimate) #All other offensive skills (95% to hit foe(s)) #Physical and Gun skills crit rate (10%) #Lucky and Miracle Punch crit rate (40%) In conclusion, I think that low odds is 80%, medium odds is 60%, and high odds is 40%. Rare chance is 5%. High crit is 40%. I also have another question, which is what happens when a Shadow is Brainwashed but does not have any allies, no healing and support skills? Same goes for the protagonist. Besides that, I would also like to know the damage that is dealt under certain conditions. This is my assumption: #Target weakness (2x damage) #Technical attack (1.5x damage) #Resist attack (0.5x damage) #Attacking with 1 attack up (1.25x damage) #Attacking with 2 attack ups (1.5x damage) #Attacking with 1 attack down (0.75x damage) #Attacking with 2 attack downs (0.5x damage) Is this even possible? #Receiving damage with defence up (0.75x damage) #Receiving damage with 2 defence ups (0.5x damage) Is this even possible? #Receiving damage with defence down (1.25x damage) #Receiving damage with 2 defence downs (1.5x damage) '' Is this even possible?'' #Accuracy of attacks with 1 agility up (1.1x accuracy) #Accuracy of attacks with 2 agility ups (1.2x accuracy) Is this even possible? #Accuracy of attacks with 1 agility down (0.9x accuracy) #Accuracy of attacks with 2 agility downs (0.8x accuracy) Is this even possible?'' #Evasion with 1 agility up (0.9x accuracy of incoming attack) #Evasion with 2 agility ups (0.8x accuracy of incoming attack) ''Is this even possible? #Evasion with 1 agility down (1.1x accuracy of incoming attack) #Evasion with 2 agility downs (1.2x accuracy of incoming attack) Is this even possible? #Crit chance with Rebellion/Revolution (1.2x crit chance) #Damage received with elemental wall (0.75x damage) #Hama and Mudo Boost (+10% hit rate of Hama and Mudo skills) #Any ailment boost (+10% hit rate of all ailments) #Ambient Aid (+20% hit rate of all ailments) #Adverse Resolve, Apt Pupil, Trigger Happy, Fortified Moxy (1.2x crit chance) #Sharp Student (0.8x crit chance) RobuxShooters (talk) 10:52, August 5, 2017 (UTC)